My Love
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: My love, you have found peace; you were searching for relief. You gave it all, gave into the call, you took a chance and you took a fall for us. You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully; you taught me honor, you did it for me.


My Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, no seriously… I don't.

A/N: Well, I figured it was time to do another smutty one-shot. It's more romantic though, I thought it would be cuter if it was softer than most of my other stuff that I've written, seeing as Clare and Eli are together again, and things are better between them. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Summary: My love, you have found peace; you were searching for relief. You gave it all, gave into the call, you took a chance and you took a fall for us. You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully; you taught me honor, you did it for me.

Song: My Love – Sia: I suggest you listen to the song just in case you haven't heard it. It is featured in the third movie of Twilight, but that's not why I'm using the song, I used it because it's completely Eclare, and I had to just write a fic to it! :) So, yeah.

There will be alternating POV's but Clare's POV is really short.

* * *

Eli's POV

Clare squeaked and buried her head in my stomach when another clash of thunder sounded outside my house.

I couldn't help but chuckled and I tightened my hold on her. It was too cute how she was still afraid of thunder. Clare pulled her head away and she looked up at me and stuck her tongue at her when I gave her knowing look, teasing her. She turned her attention back to the TV.

We had started watching a movie an hour before the storm decided to creep on in out of nowhere. I gently passed my fingers through her soft curly tresses and at the corner of my eye, I could see the bright lightning illuminating the dark sky outside. In my head I counted: three, two, one, and Clare squeaked and hid her face again in my stomach.

"Clare, it's okay, we're inside." I laughed.

"Shut up!" Clare blushed and glared at me playfully. I chuckled and she moved so her back was on the couch and her head in my lap. I stare down at her as if she were the only girl in the world, to me, she will be the only girl in the world. I reach up and pushed her curly hair away from her face and her big blue eyes stare up at me curiously.

Before I could do anything, Clare had moved so she was sitting next to me, her back facing the TV. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine, which caught me off guard, but I soon took control, and moved us so I was laying atop of her. Clare ran her fingers into my hair and I moaned when she pulled gently on the strands. She licked my lower lip and snaked her tongue into my mouth.

I opened my mouth wider for her and I kissed her back with the same amount of passion. Our kisses were always like this, but tonight seemed to be a little different. Clare wouldn't normally let me be on top of her, and even if I was, she would shimmy out from underneath me, and switch over so she was on top. I could feel her legs parting and I nearly lost it feeling my cock press against her through the barrier of my sweat pants and her pajama pants.

Clare whimpered at the feeling and I tried my hardest to control myself. Our kisses grew more desperate and Clare had broken the kiss to regain her breathing, and just as I was about to kiss her again, she leaned up and started nibbling on my neck, and my breath hitches. My hands began to wander, and I slowly pushed it up under her shirt, just to feel her soft stomach. I knew Clare wasn't wearing a bra, and I wanted to reach up and touch her breasts, but I wasn't going to jump into that unless Clare said it was okay.

Her tongue creates a thin wet line on my pulse point and I moan in my throat. I could feel her smiling against my flesh and she moves her lips up to my ear. She whispers something and my heart instantly stops. I quickly reacted though and slipped my hand deeper inside her shirt, and her back arched away from the couch as I cradled her breast in my hand and began kneading the flesh. I could feel her nipple tighten against the palm of my hand and I wanted so desperately to use my mouth on her.

"Eli…" She whimpered.

I look up to her face and notice the blush cascading across her cheeks and her eyes were closed, her lips parted, and she was moaning and whimpering. I took a chance and lifted her shirt up, and I instantly got more hard at the sight of her chest. I didn't waste any time and I leaned down and wrapped my lips around her nipple while I teased the other. I could feel her eyes on me and when I glanced up for a brief moment she was staring me down with dilated eyes. I moved just a bit, to get comfortable, and continued my ministrations.

I circled my tongue around her nipple and tugged on it between my teeth. She wiggled around underneath me and I licked a line to her other breast and did the same. Clare was now whimpering and whining, and I wanted to reach down and touch her between her legs, but I don't think she would be ready for that yet. Just as I was about to kiss her again, I felt her grab my hand and place it between her legs. I nearly moan when I felt how wet she was; she was soaking through her pants.

The look in her eyes said all, and I dipped my hand into her pants and her panties. This time I did moan when I felt how fucking wet she was, for me. I massage her vulva before slowly slipping my finger inside her, and her inner walls instantly tightened around my finger. She was so fucking tight. I slowly moved my finger in and out of her and I watched her face, making sure she didn't feel uncomfortable. But the look gracing her beautiful features was far from uncomfortable. She breathed heavily and thrust her hips up. I leaned down and kissed her cheek and her neck and pushed my finger deeper inside her.

"Ahh!" She cried. I moved my finger around her sensitive spot and rubbed it gently. I could instantly feel her begin to tighten and I quickly added another finger, which easily slipped right in from how wet she is, and moved them skillfully against her spot. Clare moaned louder and faster. Her walls tightened around my fingers and her fluids spilled onto my hand. Clare blushed instantly when I brought my fingers to my lips and licked them clean.

I leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed me on my back and I glanced up at her curiously. When Clare removed her shirt, the power cut off, and I guess we both forgot the storm outside, and we both suddenly flinched from the loud crash of thunder.

"I forgot it was raining…" Clare whispered.

"You have candles in the kitchen don't you?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yeah, they're in the drawer next to the fridge…" Clare felt around for her shirt, and when she grabbed it, I stopped her from putting it back on.

"Go upstairs to your room, I'll meet you up there." I got up and though it was dark, I could see her nodding her head. Clare walked upstairs to her room, and I went to the kitchen to get the candles.

I grabbed the biggest ones, at least four, and a lighter and four plates, and walked upstairs to her room. Once I started lighting up the candles, it was slightly easier to see, and Clare was already in bed.

I was still a little hard, and Clare pulled me towards her. What she did surprised me and was so sudden, I couldn't help the moan that pushed passed my lips. She had sat at the edge of the bed, and she pulled my pants and boxers down enough to free my semi-hard cock. I watched as her cute face turned red, despite how dark it was in the room. She was stroking me gently, and I about lost it when her mouth closed around my dick. She used her tongue all over me, and she pulled back and flicked her tongue over the slit and she sucked gently on the tip. I groaned and tried my hardest not to thrust into her mouth. Clare moved her head and I tilted my head back and reached up and gripped her hair.

When she moaned it sent vibrations up and down my cock and, since it has been a while since I have gotten any sort of sexual contact in this way, I warned Clare that I was about to cum, and she pulled away and stroked me a little fast. I spilled myself on her hand and she blushed again. I watched her wipe her hand on a towel that was on the floor, and she pulled me on top of her.

"Eli… make love to me, right now, please." She whispered.

I smiled genuinely. "I thought you would never ask."

Clare smiled and she kissed me. Our clothes were discarded in a flash, and Clare reminded me that she was on the pill. It was good cause I didn't bring any condoms with me, and I don't think that Clare even has any.

I hovered above her as I began to push myself inside her, watching her face carefully so I knew if I hurt her or not. Her face didn't indicate any look of pain, so I continued pushing myself the rest of the way in. She was really wet, and so damn tight, I had to fight from moving deeper inside her. I had just pushed passed her resistance and Clare whimpered and her fingernails dug deep into the flesh of my biceps. I leaned down and kissed her now wet cheeks and whispered sweet words into her ear.

Clare nodded her head and she whispered for me to move. I placed my hands on either side of her head, and slowly moved my hips back and forth. I breathed heavily, and resisted from moving faster and harder. She was so tight, and I thought I was going to lose it. Clare arched her hips up once I moved down on her, and I groaned.

"Eli… faster." She moaned.

I obliged and thrust into her faster. I moaned as her inner walls clenched and unclenched around my dick. I swore I was going to lose it. I absentmindedly began moving harder, and I heard Clare whimper and her face contorted into a look of pain.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Clare."

"No, no… I liked it…" She assured me.

I didn't say anything else. I only nodded and did it again. She tossed her head back and moved her hips with mine. I could feel her pussy tighten around me and I knew she'd come soon. I reached down and rubbed her clit with my thumb while I thrust into her faster. Clare cried out and her back arched off the bed. I groaned deep, and spilled myself inside her. I collapsed on top of her and tried to regain my breathing. I flipped over off her, and Clare scurried to the bathroom to clean herself up. I grabbed my boxers from the floor, and climbed into bed.

Clare's mother and step-dad won't be home until tomorrow as well as Jake, so I could leave in the morning, early. When Clare stepped back into the room, she grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on, and she climbed into bed with me.

I wrapped my arm around her, and she cuddled up against me.

"That was amazing." She whispered.

"Agreed." I responded.

"I love you, Eli, so much." Clare murmured against my chest.

"I love you too, Clare." I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I moved away from her just to blow out the candles so it wouldn't start a fire.

The storm outside was long since forgotten, and Clare and I lay there talking for the rest of the night. She fell asleep before I did, early in the morning around four o'clock or so, and unfortunately I had to leave so I wouldn't get caught. I quickly got dressed and opened her window. I walked back and placed a single kiss on her lips and hurried and jumped out of her window, landing on the ground.

I gave one more look to her open window, and smiled as I began walking home. I left her a note for her to read in the morning.

**The Next Morning**

Clare's POV

I woke up around nine in the morning, finding that Eli wasn't there. I wasn't disappointed though. I found a note folded neatly at the edge of my pillow. When I opened it I found Eli's handwriting.

_My dearest Clare,_

_I didn't want to wake you last night, you looked too peaceful sleeping. _

_I love you, and I hope to see you today. Come by my house later in the evening._

_I have something for you._

_I love you so much,_

_Eli._

I smiled and lay back in bed. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed my phone. I quickly text Eli and set it back down.

_I will be at your house, twelve o' clock sharp. I love you too Eli._

End

* * *

Reviews are gratefully appreciated.


End file.
